golden heart
by candipatty
Summary: this is my first story. I hope you like it. if you don't like sonamy don't read.


**I don't own any characters and this is also my first fanfic. I cant do stories on my ipod any more for some stupid reason. well now im doing this in my hiding time. if you like sonamy then you shouldn't read it. but I really hope you enjoy. **

** RUMPELSTILTSKIN**

Once apon a time there was a miller who had the most beautiful daughter in the whole kingdom, but also the most poorest. Well one day he went to the king and bragged that his daughter "Amy Rose" can spin straw into gold. The king told the miller to bring her to his castle the next day to test her "wonderful" skill.

When Amy was brought to the kings she was led to a room filled with straw and left her a spinning wheel and a reel. "If you don't turn this all into gold by tomorrow morning you will be dead"he warned. Behind him was a handsome prince. It was the king's nephew, sonic the hedgehog. He had soft blue quills and emerald green eyes. Every girl's dream was to marry him. He looked at the pink hedgehog with curiosity. When the uncle and nephew left the room the nephew questioned the king "why are you so hard on her". "I'm pressuring her, so by morning the task will be finished, if not death" he answered sonic. "I don't know she looks pretty" said sonic. "Ok sonic if shchi could finish the third task you shall marry her and become king" replied the king while leaving the room.

With the girl, well she cried sitting at the stool. "I can't spin straw into gold it's impossible." She cried between sobs. All of sudden a small man comes through the doors. "Why hello beautiful girl, why are you crying" he questioned walking to her. "I have to spin all this straw into gold, but I do not know how" she replied through sobs again. "what will you give me if I did it for you" he asked rubbing his fingers together wanting something. "my necklace" she says while taking it off and handing it to the little man. Therefore beginning to turn the straw into gold.

When the run rose the king and the prince came into the room to see that the girl had succeed. The king was very impressed by the girl, but he just got more greedy. The prince, well he was just amazed and started to fall in love with Amy. "Sonic take the girl to the kitchen so she can be fed" he ordered his nephew while diving into the gold and pretended to swim in it. Sonic took amy to the kitchen. While walking down the hall sonic started a conversation. "So what's your name" he asked politely. "Amy, Amy Rose" slightly blushing. "That's a pretty name" sonic complimented. "Thanks" she blushed a little more. Amy Rose was starting to have some feelings for Sonic The Hedgehog. He took her into the kitchen and fed her. After a couple of minutes the king came into the room and led Amy into a larger room with more straw. "Finish this before the sun rise or death will come." Locking the door leaving her all alone. Again she cried knowing this time she is going to die. The little man came walking through the doors again "what will you give me" he asked holding his hand out. "My golden wrist bands" she says. She takes them off and puts them in his hands. He begins to wheel the straw into gold. Until morning it was all turned into gold.

Again the king and the prince's jaws dropped down to the ground to see all the straw into gold. Sonic looks around to see Amy sleeping in the corner if the room. He goes there and picks her up bridal style and takes her to the guest room til she wakes up. "Wow she looks so beautiful" Sonic told himself not knowing Amy Rose was awake. "Why thank you that's kind of you" she said smiling. "WHAT YOUR AWAKE" he jumped in shock, blushing for what he said. "Well I also think your very handsome" she commented to him. While scratching the back of his head blushing "thanks". They both look into each others eyes about to kiss, the king came into the with Sonic's amazing speed and reflexes he was across the room in less than a second. "Girl follow me" he commanded. She followed walking down the hall. When they made it to the room you could see that it was much bigger than the other rooms. "I have notice that you have feelings for my nephew and he has the same feelings for you too. Well if you finish this final task you will wed my nephew and become queen" he stated. He walked out the door and locked it._ "become the prince's wife"_ she was amazed he had feelings for her, but began to cry again not knowing how to turn straw into gold, she will not marry sonic and she will die. The little man came again "what will you give me" he said with his hand out again. "I don't have anything else" she cried between sobs. "Ok talents make a deal, your first born child will be given to me" he said with a temper. "Ok" she shook his hand. "_I don't even think me and sonic will have any anyways" _she thought to herself while he made the straw into gold.

In the morning the prince and the king went into the room to see that all the straw was turned into gold. Again she was asleep in the same corner. He ran over there and woke her up. When she opened her eyes she saw the beautiful smile of Sonic The Hedgehog. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and span her around. When they finished they had their very first kiss. The day if the wedding was one of the most important day of the century. Amy was getting ready in her wedding dress. She didn't wear any make up cause Sonic though she was prettier without it. A couple if minutes later it was time. The music started on the piano and the doors opened. There was Amy Rose standing there in a beautiful wedding dress holding white roses. Every stands and awes and Sonic was sweating like never before. She walked down the rows of chairs in the church. When she got there they smiled at each other. They said their vows then it was the part where the priest says "you may kiss the bride". Sonic grabbed Amy's waist and kissed her. Amy put her arms around his neck. You can hear the applause and cries from the fan girls who were in love with him. They were crowned king and queen and loved each other more than anything. They were both happy and nothing can tear them apart.

One year later they had a baby boy he was a purplish hedgehog with quills like Sonic but had bangs like Amy. He had the most beautifulest gorgeous green eyes that shinned bright like a diamond. When Amy was putting Dash The Hedgehog to sleep the little man returned. "Give me my baby now" he ordered sticking his hand out to her. Amy was in horror and said she will give all the riches of the kingdom. But he declined saying he wants that baby. "ok I wil give you three days for you to find out what my name is and if you don't find out what it is, I will take away your baby" he warned.

Amy led out guards to write down every name in the kingdom. Every name he said" that's not my name". She cried ever night and one the third day she sent out her main messages to the mountains. She walked into the woods to see a small cottage and a fire lit up outside. There was the little man dancing around the fire singing out his name. The messager ran back to the castle and told the queen.

When the little man came to the castle again for names, he was ready for the baby. "so what's my name" he said inpatient. "Is it Harold " she asked "no" he answered. "is it Robert " she asked again. "No " he answered again "is it ... Rumpelstiltskin" she asked with a smirk. "You cheater, you cheater" he flew away and was never seen again.

**well there is the story. plz leave a positive review. bbyyyeee**


End file.
